User blog:IWNC/House of Deception / House of Rainbows Recap!!!
Hey guys! I’m baaack! Recaps every Friday and Saturday. I hope you haven’t forgotten about me! Shout out to my chat buddies, my Admin buddy (you know who you are), my brain twin (You better know who you are) and my glee twin (Yeah, it’s you)! Ok, let’s get this show on the road! BUUT before we do that, I’m deciding no nickname. I’ll just call her Denby. But I’ll think of her as Zira from the Lion King 2. She dies at the end, thank God. . . . . . . . . . . So as we know, Froby captured Vict and trapped his soul and made him a sinner. Then Victor comes out practically kissing Froby’s thousand old feet. Ew… He says he’ll serve him and do whatever for him. Back at the Anubis House, Fabian is trying to put together the drawing. . . . . . . . . . . . . Victor comes in and is acting weird. He looks at KT, moves on to Fabian, then to Eddie. He grabs Eddie by the shirt and I can’t focus on everything because I’m a 15 year old girl and all I see is biceps. . . . . . . . . . . . . Wait, where was I? OH, he drags him up stairs after telling KT and Fabian to PIPE DOWN! He goes up there to tell Eddie his life sucks. He tells Eddie that he knows he believes Eddie is untouchable. . . . . . . . . . . . KT and Fabian are talking and Willow comes in. . . . . . . . . . . . . She asks them if they have some oil. KT asks her wtf and she says I’ll get my own. Meanwhile, Victor spends his day teeling Eddie he’s a disgrace to everyone and everything and he shoul die. . . . . . . . . . . . He tells him his father hates him and he throws it right back and says ‘Ok, so did yours, join the club buddy! Club of not giving fucks!’ Willow comes with oil and begins cleansing the place. Fabian and KT help and Victor comes out. She sprinkles a whole bunch on him because he’s really bad. Eddie fakes injury and goes to the nurse. Isn’t the nurse Trudy or… He takes the oil and dumps it on the floor. Isn’t Trudy gonna clean that? . . . . . . . . Denby asks who’s in the sarcofagis and he explains it’s Victor’s soul, waiting to be devoured. Then calls her out. He tells her he knows everything andshe explains why she did it. . . . . . . . . . . . . Sibuna disguss Victor being weird. Er. They don’ tknow what’s wrong with him. . . . . . . . . . . . They tell him he’s wrong, but he’s not. He’s very, very right. I don’t remember what happens after that because it’s 12:37 am and sleep sounds nice but I have a rep to uphold at my school and 12:30 should be like 8:30 pm for me so I minus well do this… Anyway, Harry Potter waved his wand and now it’s breakfast. Alfie helps Willow with breakfast and puts all kinds of nasty-ness in her ceriel. She tries it and loved it but adds penut butter. *gag here* At first I wasn’t too sure about Walfie at first, but now I like it a lot. So I’m excited. Who else? . . . . . . . . . . . Fabian comes in and half of the table is giving him the cold shoulder and the other half looks scared to say something. Also I did notice Alfie and Willow pull apart quickly. Which was interesting to me, because Jerome did ''date her, is there some kind of guy code…? It’s awkward and Mara won’t even look at him. Then out of know where he screams that no one should hate him and that he said he was sorry. Poor Fabian got the worst of it. . . . . . . . . . . . Jerome asks Patricia if they were still on for their date. When he leaves Patricia realizes she didn’t even ask Mara but she’s not mad at all. For the next cap, the subtitles were off so her face doesn’t match the line, but I '''had' to get this line. . . . . . . . . . . . Because everyone knows. Everyone. Patricia tries to deny it, everyone looks at her like ‘we know’ and she realizes everyone knows. Even the people who don’t even watch the damn show know! Victor comes in and goes crazy. He flips the breakfast all over the place and tells them to go off. MOTHER FUCKER DON’T! I don’t play when it comes to my food I’d stop him right there, sit down, and continue eating my breakfast. That really made me mad! . . . . . . . . . . . . So they finally put the puzzle together. . . . . . . . . . . . While looking at it, Patricia notices it’s similarity to the girls tiles in the bathroom. They say they’ll check it out and see if it matches. KT mentions Patricia has a date and Eddie laughs and no one else is. She tells him it’s with Jerome and he’s super shocked. KT tells him that Trix can’t wait forever. . . . . . . . . . . . . Victor goes to the gatehouse to do the jobs Denby asks him to do and- wait… Victor actually does them? Weak! Anyway, he goes to clean the traps and- . . . . . . . . . . . Victor finds the other one and how does he know there’s no more? He sees two and just assumes they have no more? I mean, they don’t but how does he know? . . . . . . . . . . . . Eddie and Fabian dicuss their current predicament. . . . . . . . . . . . . . They check out the tiles and it literally looks nothing like it. There’s litterally no mistaking it for the design. Also why can’t KT check it out? She’s a girl, so she can see if it looks like the tiles. . . . . . . . . . . . . Jerome is being awkwardly romantic but we all know he’s faking. He tells her he offers his heart. She’s grossed out, and I’m lmao! . . . . . . . . . . . Jerome stops the act and tells her he knows he’s being used. I love this guy! Alfie runs after Willow and starts stuttering. . . . . . . . . . . . Patricia comes into the kitchen after her date where Sibuna minus Alfie is and asks Eddie to talk and he’s about to go when Fabian inturups. His middle name isn’t Susan! It’s Cockblock! He found the design in the kitchen. . . . . . . . . . . . . Jerome comes in with a smile on his face and offers Alfie a chip crisp. Mara sulks because it seems like he doesn’t care at all. Mara admits that while she he was going out with Willow, she told him she loved him. Joy gets angry and says she’ll take his ‘little black heart and crush it into a million pieces’. . . . . . . . . . . . . Sorry, Gwen is in my speakers. The tile starts glowing and Eddie uses the locket. . . . . . . . . . . . If Nathalia didn’t have to leave and Nina was still there, do you think Eddie would have been able to use the locket? Anyway, they get a time capsel and have to try to figure out how to get the shit open. Eddie asks Patricia what she wanted to tell him. . . . . . . . . . . . How can people be so oblivious? They agree to meet up at 8 and to talk then. Next class Joy sits next to Jerome and informs him that they’re friends. Jerome is paying him no mind and she’s trying to flirt, but it’s awkward. She hates it and he’s uncomfortable. . . . . . . . . . . . . Denby and Victor discuss some plan that they have to get the kids. Apperently it can not fail. . . . . . . . . . . . . Patricia goes down ready to talk to Eddie and Eddie is talking to Fabian about how complicated Patricia is. Then he gets a text and leaves. . . . . . . . . . . . . He leaves to go to the gate house and doesn’t see Patricia. Why he doesn’t turn right around and leave knowing the teachers love kidnapping is beyond me. . . . . . . . . . . . . Am I the only one that has their phone in their pocket all of the time? ALL THE TIME! Find a pocket and USE IT! So he gets trapped. And yeah. . . . . . . . . . . . . So Eddie’s trapped because he was an idiot and Patricia’s pissed because she didn’t turn around. KT is trying to figure out why and Alfie shows up andd wonders what’s going on. KT tells him Eddie stood Patricia up but Patricia tells her to shut up because it wasn’t even a date. So KT corrects herself. . . . . . . . . . . . . Alfie tells her he’s had problems of his own with prearranged meetings. I was trying to figure out what he was talking about when I remembered the big laundry room mess up of Season 1 that went on for like two weeks and ultimatly led to Amfie which is dead because the writers hate us. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . While this is happening, Mara is trying to find ways to get Jerome to fall in love with Joy and finds this thing. . . . . . . . . . . . . Mara can we not with Science? I kind of hate it’s guts. Patricia gets a text from Eddie saying he’s at the school doing stuff and she’s mad because it proves he stood her up (but he didn’t). Fabian says the whole thing is weird. . . . . . . . . . . . . Denby and Victor dicuss when they will capture Eddie and make him a sinner. But Victor’s got more important shit to do. . . . . . . . . . . . He goes to drop the pin but- . . . . . . . . . . . So Fabian wakes up all over his shit and gets a text that Eddie went to school early. Jerome is hosting some intersport dodgeball thingy whatever that came out of nowhere. Like seriously, this hasn’t come up any other time and all o fa sudden it’s a tradition? Whatever writers. So apperently the sport is… . . . . . . . . . . . Can you just immagine Fabian, Mara, and Willow playing dodgeball. Willow-*Someone hits her* Oh I think you dropped your ball *hands it to other player* Guys I’m really excited for the dodgeball competition. I feel like I’m missing something… a cap that didn’t get taken… But Jerome gets the day off for organizing the event before Denby informs him Eddie will be taken over his job. . . . . . . . . . I really feel bad for Jerome! I mean, if it were true about Eddie, I would loose a shitload of respect for him. Meanwhile… . . . . . . . . . . . Eddie is still in the Crypt and he gets a vision of Denby and Victor pushing her into the sarcofagis. . . . . . . . . . . . . KT comes with her bag of ships watching Fabian and, guys I don’t hate her anymore. She’s munching chips in Fabian’s face while he’s working. I don’t hate her. Also she helped Peddie. So she’s good. Anyway, he wonders what there’s seven of. KT says something about rainbows and Willow’s cats. Does Willow really have seven cats? Wow she needs Alfie. Anyway Fabian freaks out and leave. . . . . . . . . . . . . What if everytime he has a breakthrough he goes and tells Nina? Yeah, I said the N word. But wouldn’t that be a little adorable? Joy goes up to Jerome and uses Peddie as her insperation to try and get Jerome to like her. He calls her Joyless, which is awesome because it’s a running gag that Joy’s name is ironic towards her life! So I love that nickname. Anyway, she suggests that maybe their relationship means more than what everyone else thinks. Maybe they have hidden love behind all of the hate. . . . . . . . . . . . . So Mara finds out that if some old lady dies, she’s a lady and gets something out of it. She explained it really complicated but that’s pretty much it. Fabian comes back to explain his discovery to KT and it turns out Froby was a… . . . . . . . . . . . . Anyway. It mixes up someones senses, so colors have taste or something of the sort. I understand it, a classmate of mine had it and the concept was really intreaging to me. Eddie found a way to escape out the sunroom just as Victor was about to get him. . . . . . . . . . . . . Victor comes back to explain that they are in a bit of a pickle. Then he examins himself in the sarcofagis. Danby asks him how it feels and he says he has no consious and no regrets. . . . . . . . . . . . Victor’s always been a little bit restarained by something. His dad, his love for Vera, the new Vera… Now he’s free and he’s a boss. He don’t care about no one, and something about that is cool to me. Eddie comes back and Patricia is PISSED! She gives him all the shit in the world and Eddie doesn’t know how to shut her up until- . . . . . . . . . . . . Is it hot in here or is it just me? Am I the only one on a rainbow? Guys I haven’t even gotten to my caps lock yet. SQWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Ok… moving on. He says he’s sorry he stood her up. She says that it is OK. Mara realizes and that the old lady died and she is now a lady. She calls Jerome out on all of a sudden getting close to her after she reseaves the title. . . . . . . . . . . . . Fabian gives Eddie shit and then Eddie tells them he had a bad vision. . . . . . . . . . . . . I knew I was forgetting something somewhere. Ok so after Fabian realizes Froby was a… that thing, he tells KT it’s heriditory. She tries to see colors and it doesn’t work so he says he has to cut off her other senses. So she runs out in a hairnet, nose plug, and earmuffs saying she saw colors. She takes the time capsil, twists some gears, has it shaked, not stirred and… . . . . . . . . . . . . So here’s the chart… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Everyone is kind of neutral except for Fabian and his cockblocking, KT and her funnies, and Peddie for their Peddieness! Eddie one ups Patricia because he made the first move so my fave of the ep is… . . . . . . . . . He made me mad after going to the crypt, but made up for it by getting a vision about Patricia, getting angry about it, breaking out and going right to her, and of course, the kiss! YEAH BABY! Kk, so next recap tomorrow. Thanks for reading! <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Winning / House of Moonlighting|Next-->]] Category:Blog posts